Ashley and Amy's Magically Amazing Bedtime Stories
by Mrs. Nick J' Ashley 'N' Amy
Summary: Go into a world that is one part mystical one part messed up and 8 parts funny! LOL! Request a story and we will remake!
1. A sweet simple Troyella story Intro

**A/N: Lots of pointless HSM VERSION BEDTIME STORUIES/. RR. WE made this like 1901290903804u89283478238 monthes agio but i found it so i'n going to put them up now! YAYY!**

**These r oneshots btw,**

**Ashley**: Amy, tell me a bed-time story!

**Amy**: Okay... once a princess who was the prettiest blonde in the kingdom was named Giselle Bundchen.

**Ashley**: No! Not Victoria Secret Model Version! HSM VERSION, SILLY GOOSE!!

**Amy**: Ew, ok.

**Ashley**: Yeah! The Wonderful World of HSM!

**Amy**: On a sunny day that was sunny,there was princess Sharpay. Her and her twin brother Ryan ruled the kingdom. One of the slaves she had was named Gabriella. Gabriella was the slave brunnette. Sharpay did not like brunettes. Next store to them live the Prince Troy. Prince Troy and Princess Shar were in an arranged marriage. Sharpay loved Troy,but prince Troy actually had a thing for the maid, Gabi.

**Ashley: **Wait, I thought she was a slave? Get it straight.

**Amy:** He had a thing for the _slave_. So, Sharpay whipped her, and she got hurt, badly. Alas, she had a red ass and Sharpay laughed. Then Shar and Troy had sex.Then Shar found out she was going to have a baby. That was great for the beatiful princess, but Troy was already having sex he wanted to have with Gabi, in the slave dungon. So, Sharpay got angry and she sentence Gabi to death. Then Sharpay cried and Gabi died and Troy was unhappy and Sharpay was HAPPY and they raised there baby together.The End.

**Ashley**: That was to dark. Here I re-wrote, Sharpay laughed and Gabi laughed and both ditched Troy and made out. OMG, I just wrote femslash, ahhh!

GOODNIGHT!

**N/a: SRY that was litke the shortest of shortness orf short possible...**


	2. Three Horny Goats Gruff

**A/N: Lalala! I hope this chapter's longer... I'm writing it as I go!**

**Ashley:** (_Yawn_) That was bo-ring. I want a gooder story! Make the stories gooder! BTW, OMG, How could you you make that last story a TROYELLA! Troyella reminds me of...

**Amy: **Hormones?

**Bob: **Dentel floss!

**Amy: **(_Screams_)Ahhh... what is that... moose... erm, giraffe... rabbit... he/she... sexually undiscovered... thing

**Bob: **Oh, I think you have me confused with Zac Efron. I'm a llama.

**Ashley:** He is Bob the Llama... my bedtime stuffy!

**Bob: **Don't call me that name in public... I'm not a 'stuffy' I'm a factory manuevered night epidermus touching animal.

**Ashley: **Will plushie work?

**Amy: **So... what does Troyella remind you of...?

**Ashley: **Trolls!

**Amy: **Erm...

**Ashley: **They are going to have little troll children! See Troyella minus the Y figure and the A figure equals Troll. Duh! Like little TROLLS!? AH!

**Amy: **Well you kniw what Trolls remind me of?

**Ashley: **Troyella?

**Amy: **No.

**Bob: **Sexually active hamsters?

**Amy: **Well...-I mean NO! That story with the Troll under the bridge and the goats cross over... What's it called?

**Ashley: **High School Musical?

**Amy: **Close... except that one has a gay afro.

**Bob: **Sexually active hamsters... the movie... in 3d... with hamsters that are sexually active sitting in the audience and being... sexually active hamsters... the movie... in 3d... with the glasses... and the hamsters wearing the glasses... while they are bei-

**Amy: **No! It's Three Billy Goats Gruff!

**Ashley: **Yay! Can you... HSMitize it?

**Amy: **Sure: Once a pon a time there was a magical happy land that flowed with good beings and unicorns and wildy assorted colored butterflies... who actually produced butter!

**Bob: **Butter? I always thought that was a sex position!

**Amy: **Oh no! They just use the sex position to get the butter.

**Troy: **Funniest time of my life? Maybe when Chad asked me out, I licked his gorgeous, fluffy afro and then kicked him in the crotch! That's why he also has his period monthly!

**Bob: **Shutup! This isn't the A&A's HSM Show it's the, um, one with the stories and llamas and sexually active hamsters!

**Amy: **THERE WILL BE NO SEXUALLY ACTIVE HAMSTERS!

**Ashley:** Ya know, I think it's a cute idea and all. (_recieves evil glare from Amy._) But for the Kids and all... pffht Sexually Active Hamsters ... Kid stuff!

**Bob: **Dude! Come on! One can be a porn star, and then maybe they can have a threesome, and-

**Amy: **Back to the fricking story! Okay, there was the magical happy stuff and all, and then we reached the far corner of that Magical Happy Land, it was called "Go back Bitch-ass, this town's not big enough for all you hoes and whores!" For short, we called it 'The Hills'. In their lived the most horrible people, and the Three Horny Goats Gruff! The smallest one of all was named Ryan. He was small because due to his gayness, did not have the power to work out. Also because, he was anoxeric due his hip-shaking forced by his sister Sharpay, the prettiest llama in all the land-

**Bob: **Hey! What about me?!

**Amy: **You can be the prettiest gay sluttiest llame llama in all the land.

**Bob: **Haha. You spelled lame like llama. llame. MOOOO!

**Amy: **Anyways, one day Sharpay sent the 3HGG over the mystical bridge to cybersex land!

**Ashley: **Aaaaammmmmuuuuuuu! You didn't finish describing the characters?

**Amy: **It's 'Amy' not 'Aaaammmmmuuuuuuu' and I will now decribe you due to your mnot so nicely interruption to my beatuifully ah-mazinger fanfiction then all of the other fanfiction--ers. Okay, the second biggest goat's name was Martha. She had a probably keeping her little goat pants on. Next, was the biggest, named Chad. Technically, Martha was the biggest, but when we will call her fat, she takes her pants off and tries to give us a lapdance. And last time that happened, 4 small children were killed, so we don't call her fat anymore. So, anyways, back to my point. Sharpay ordered the 3HGG to fetch her a specially rainbow made-just-for-her-boyfriend-Pablo condom at Cybersex Land. So the goats proudly, gallopped to the bridge that crosses over the bridge. But little did they know there was two trolls that had dull sex under the bridge. The evil Troll Gabriella had sentenced Troy to have sex with her until his true love sets him free! It went a little something like this:

**Troy:** That feels... fine

**Gabriella:** OOH BABY HARDER!! FASTER!! PLUNGE IT IN THERE!

Troy: K.

Gabriella: Oh My freaking HONEY! I WANNA MAKE LOVE TO YOU LIKE THIS ALL THE TIME... OOH YA! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!

**Troy:** Yeah. Sure.

**Gabriella:** AHHH! I LOVE YOU! I FRICKENING LOVE YOU! WITH ALL MY VAJAYJAY! GIVE IT TO MY! GIVE IT TO MY HONEY! PUSH IT IN!

**Troy:** Si.

**Amy:** So anways-

**Bob:** How did Troy get stuck under that bridge in the first palce anywaysz!?

**Amy:** He was fishing. With a stripper. Name Elle... Woods. Woods Elle! Woods comma Elle! Little miss Woods comma Elle! ... Okay anyways, the goats found the bridge and realized that it was the only way to get over. So little goat Ryan went across the bridge...

**Ryan:** Lalala! Maybe when I get to Cybersex land and I get that condom for Payyyyy, she will name me the best goat in all the land and I will get to move out of The Hills!

**Lauren Conrad:** Yeah and you'll be free of freaking Speidi!

**Ryan:** OMG! I know! And Audrina has been acting like a bitch lately too-

**Lauren Conrad:** I'm not really Lauren Conrad (_Changes into a different person_) My name is Gabriella.

**Ryan:** Hi Gabster! OMG! We both are wearing the same manicure! Thats so cool... But, bitch, it's mine so go buy some of that nail remover from CVS (Constantly Visible Sex).

**Gabriella:** No! NEVER ITS MINE (_Fire appears_) and you do not mess with me... Demon Troll of the UnderWorld! Muahahahaha! (_Fire Disappears_) So anyways... what did you want? What did you come on this bridge for?

**Ryan:** I need to cross it to go to CyberSex land! I need to be seen! Wait... what?

**Gabriella:** Tell me about it... You can not cross this bridge until you have sex with me, but then I have to eat you.

**Ryan:** Wait! No, no, no! And no! Trust me, you don't want me, I'm gay and my 'pickle' is very small! My friend is coming over and she is waaaaaay fatter!

**Gabriella:** Fine, send over the next one. You are a little skimpy anyway.

**Amy:** So then Ryan uses his Super Awesome QUASHED Walkie Talkie to tell Martha to go over the bridge.

**Ryan:** Hey Martha, get you tripple boobs over here.

**Martha:** I don't have three boobs! Only three nipples!

**Ryan:** Kk, Trip-Nip, go on!

**Amy:** Martha and her trip-nip venture on the bridge.

**Martha:** When I give the condom to Sharpay, she will name me the hottest goat in all of 'The Hills' and will finally convince Chad to sleep with me!

**Trip-Nip:** Tell me about it, I need some lovin. I need to be livin large.

**Martha:** Large? ARE YOU TRYING TO CALL ME FAT?

**Amy:** Then, Martha attempts to give her Tripple Nipple a lap dance, when Gabriella comes along.

**Gabriella:** Uhmm? What are you doing?!

**Martha:** Nothing! HI! I'm Martha! You look Sexy! Can I cross the bridge?

**Gabriella:** (_Laughs_) Cross the bridge! Ha! To do that, you have to have sex with me and then I'm gonna eat you!

**Martha:** No! No! You don't wanna have sex with me! I'm not a lez, and my vajayjay barely has an opening! Besides, the next goat is way fatter and yummy to eat...

**Gabriella:** Okay, you can cross the bridge, just send the next one over.

**Amy:** Martha skips over the bridge and Chad is called over.

**Chad:** Golly Gee Willickers! I can't wait to cross this bridge and get then condom for Princess Shar, maybe I will get to wear it for her! That would be great! And she could wear little lace undies with little froggies and hop like a bunny! Oh lala!

**Gabriella:** Come forth, erm... you!? Well, usually they have to cross the bridge. So tell me you don't have to cross the bridge! PLEASSSSSSSSE!?

**Chad:** Oh baby! I have to cross the bridge!

**Gabriella:** Gulp, usually, gulp, I want people to cross the bridge. But, gulp, today, I, gilp, don't... Ugh, the rules for crossing the bridge is that you have to have sex with me and then I eat you.

**Chad:** SEX?! I HAVE A SEX CRAZZZZZZZZZZZY MIND! I'm gonna trust myself into you!

**Gabriella:** Wait... you were supposed to be fatter then the last one! The last one was damn fat.

**Amy:** Martha's fat ears heard the word FAT from a mile away and her sense tingled. SHe came rushing toward them.

**Martha:** FAT! Did you call me FATTTTTTTTTTTTTT! ARGH!

**Amy:** But, Martha thought Troy said it, who has actually been quietly sitting in a corner watching Next! for the last hour not saying a word, none the less, knwoing that any of this was happening. So Martha attempted to lapdance him, thrusting her fat butts cheeks on him.

**Troy:** HELPPPP! IM BEING CRUSHED! QAUSHED! SQIASHED!

**Amy:** Sharpay really wanted a hott boy anf heard the attactive scream of Troy, causing her to rush to come save him. Sharpay pushed Troy over causing Martha to falling and lapdance on Gabriella, the force of her fatness pushed Gabriella into a nearby river surrounding the bridge (duh, why else would there be a bridge) and was plunged into the water. Troy and Sharpay and the Three Horny Goats Gruff lives happily ever after for... now.

**Bob:** That was so touching... but no sexually active hamsters, Am?!

**Amy:** Ashley? Ashley! You fell asleep?!

**A/N: LOL! More to come! R&R!**


End file.
